


The Minecraft Bully

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Online Relationship, Secret Identity, dream bullies tommyinnit, minecraft girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Clay, (Dream) has a Minecraft girlfriend. He also likes to bully kids at school. His two worlds collide one day at lunch.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	The Minecraft Bully

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this too seriously, it's basically a crack fic I wrote based on a meme I saw a while back. Maybe one day I'll own up to this fic on this website, but today is not that day.

“Clayie poo! Come downstairs for breakfast.” 

“In a minute mom,” Clay hollered back. He quickly closed Minecraft and hurried downstairs. 

Clay’s mother was standing at the kitchen contour holding a bag with a bagel in it. “Eat this on the way to school, or you’ll be late on the first day.” 

Clay snatched the bag and ran out of the kitchen without a goodbye. On the way to school, Clay thought about his build in Minecraft. A week ago he was playing on a server when he met GeorgeNotFound, George being short for Georgia, Clay assumed. After they played a few games together he finally got the guts to ask her to be his girlfriend. She said yes and gave him her phone number so they could text when to play. He was building a restaurant for their date night tonight. 

“Hey Clay, give me 5,” Sapnap greeted with a smile. 

Clay happily high-fived his best friend. “What’s good?” he asked. 

“Just the usual. Dealing with losers. Hey- I heard there is a new kid this year what ya think of that?” replied Sapnap. 

“A new kid?” Clay repeated, shocked. “Kids normally move out of town. I wonder what this kid’s deal is.” 

The bell rang and Clay hurried inside to Ms. Puffy’s class. 

“Welcome students! I am Ms.Puffy. I hope we have a fantastic year together. First off…” 

Clay wasn’t paying attention to what the teacher was saying anymore. He served the class looking for a new face with no success. But he did find Tommy Innit. The stupidest kid in the school. Sapnap and Clay loved to pull pranks on him. Over the summer Clay learned a few new nasty tricks to pull on the kid. 

The bell rung again signaling the end of the period. The next few classes flew by without a sighting of the new kid. After what felt like hours, it was time for lunch and free time. 

“Clay!” Sapnap shouted from across the courtyard. 

Clay ran over there to save his spot. 

“Look over there Clay. There’s the dunce.” 

In the corner of the courtyard, Tommy was trying to tie his shoes. “Let me go help,” Clay said wiggling his eyebrows. Sapnap giggled.

“Hey, Tommy can I help you?” Clay asked smirking. 

“Yes, please. I can’t tie my shoes,” replied Tommy, clutching his lunchbox. 

Clay bent down and grabbed a lace from each shoe. He quickly tied them together. “All done. Try walking now.” 

“Thanks” Tommy mumbled. He tried to take a step but pitched forward. 

Clay laughed hysterically at Tommy’s tripping. 

“Hey, cut that out!” shouted a boy across the courtyard. The boy had brown hair and was wearing a bright blue shirt. 

“What are you going to do blue boy? Try to fight me?” Clay taunted. This boy must be the new kid. Clay thought, what a loser. 

“No. I’m George by the way. Nice to meet you.” 

“The pleasure is mine,” Clay snarled. 

George ran over to Tommy and started to untie his shoes. Clay grabbed George’s shirt and dragged him away from Tommy. 

“What are you doing loser?” Clay growled. 

George shoved Clay away. “I’m helping him. Like a good person.” 

“Stop ruining my fun, George.” 

“Fine, we’ll play that way,” George said rolling up his sleeves. 

“You wanna fight bro?” Clay taunted. “Fine but let me call my Minecraft girlfriend first to let her know I may not be able to long on tonight.” Clay took out his phone and dialed her. 

George’s phone rang. 

“GeorgeNotFound, Georgie?” Asked Clay looking straight at George, his jaw basically unhinging from his mouth.

“Dream?” Answered George, eyes wide with surprise. 

Both forgot about the fight and ran into each other’s arms and kissed passionately. 

The end.


End file.
